Como un rayo de sol
by Larey
Summary: Juri era como un rayo de sol. Recuento de los episodios más importantes de Kiryu desde que conoció a aquella extrovertida vampiresa.


**Título:** Como un rayo de sol.

 **Anime & Manga:** Vampire Knight

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de Vampire Knight son única y exclusivamente propiedad de Matsuri Hino, creadora de la franquicia.

 **Pareja:** Mención de Kuran Haruka x Kuran Juri.

 **Resumen:** _Juri era como un rayo de sol_. Recuento de los episodios más importantes de Kiryu desde que conoció a aquella extrovertida vampiresa.

 **Capítulo único.**

 **L** a primera vez que le vio fue unos meses después del ataque que sufrió su familia donde todos, salvo él, murieron a manos de una vampiresa llamada Shizuka Hiou. Esa sangre pura le arrebató todo lo que consideraba valioso, por eso, Kiryu Zero se convirtió en el mejor y más joven cazador de la asociación. Existía solo para erradicar la caótica existencia de esos chupasangres.

No media límites, todos eran monstruos con apariencia humana, seres malvados que venían en el mismo saco, para Kiryu no existían vampiros bueno o malos. Todos debían ser aniquilados, pero especialmente ellos: Los sangre pura.

Por eso cuando se encontró por casualidad con ella, no dudó en cazarle. No le importo que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de heridas producto de la reciente matanza de vampiros que había hecho. Aquella figura encapuchada podía ser un sangre pura, pero Kiryu confiaba en sus reflejos perfectos; mortales.

—¿Tan desesperadamente buscas la muerte, cazador-san? —pregunto con suavidad mientras sacudía el polvo de su capucha y parte de su vestido. La chica se acuclilló a un costado del peliblanco—. Eso te pasa por querer cazar a una jovencita tan adorable como yo.

Kiryu sentía el cuerpo pesado, y aunque le tenía tan cerca… no pudo mover ni un solo dedo, no supo si fue por la enigmática belleza de esa mujer, o por la tranquila atmósfera que le rodeaba, lo único que entendió fue que ella era como un rayo de sol que cegaba sus ojos.

[…]

" _Juri Kuran"_

Sin quererlo, ella se volvió parte de la oscura vida de Kiryu. En un principio el cazador se mostró renuente y hostil cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, pero Juri tiene una personalidad fuerte y feroz, jamás se rendía, y desde su primer encuentro ella le tomó cierto apreció al cazador, probablemente porque en aquel entonces sólo era un niño pretendiendo actuar como adulto, como fuera, Juri se apegó a él y sin saberlo, Kiryu se acostumbró a su cercanía, olvidando a veces que Juri pertenecía a la raza que más odiaba.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observando estupefacto a la femenina figura, que cómodamente estaba tomando el té con Cross Kaien, un legendario cazador. Juri comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Cross y que Kiryu no pudo escuchar.

—Bienvenido, Kiryu-kun —dijo Cross con empalagoso tono de voz. Juri ladeo la cabeza para verle con una cálida expresión. Expresión que al peliblanco molestó, porque sólo había alguien que podía hacer que la mirada borgoña de ella brillara. No Cross, lastimosamente tampoco él tenía ese privilegió.

—Te estaba esperando, Zero-kun. ¿Qué tal tu misión? —la sonrisa se esfumo, y tras dejar la pequeña taza de porcelana sobre el platito y después en la mesita, Juri se puso de pie para acercarse apresurada hasta él.

Su mirada borgoña era intensa; firme. Y Kiryu intuyó enseguida que se aproximaba una reprimenda.

Elevó la mirada porque Kiryu ahora era mucho más alto que ella, levantó la mano tocando gentilmente la maltrecha mejilla del cazador— Deberías ser más egoísta con tu existencia.

No. Él no tenía ese privilegio, porque sin importar cuanto creciera a ojos de ella siempre sería el niño que intento cazarle.

[…]

—¿Mi sueño? —preguntó el peliblanco. Su sueño era aniquilar a todos los chupasangres. Miró inconforme el risueño rostro de Juri—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—"Los cazadores deben aniquilar a los vampiros" "Los vampiros deben odiar y usar a todos los humanos", ¿no son sólo excusas sin valor? —ladeo la cabeza y le dedico una amable sonrisa al cazador—. Quisiera ver un mundo diferente, donde vampiros y humanos sean capaces de coexistir. Que rían, que lloren, que amen por eso…, estaré contando con tu ayuda, _cazador-san_.

"Coexistencia"

Las orbes grises del cazador se abrieron en desmesura. En comparación a ello, su "sueño" parecía algo tan lúgubre. Los ideales de Juri eran dignos de admirar, a veces tenía la impresión de que Juri era inalcanzable, sin importar cuanto caminara detrás de ella, se alejaba más y más.

—Si te digo que no lo haré, seguramente no dejaras de molestar.

—Exactamente —le dio la razón y levantó los puños en una infantil acción— No quieres probar de nuevo mi fuerza, Zero-kun. —río y comenzó a relatarle a Kiryu como en su juventud le pateaba el trasero a cualquier tipo con malas intenciones. Inconscientemente el cazador embozo un amago de sonrisa. Contagiado con la cálida presencia de ella.

De pronto ella guardo silencio y analizó al peliblanco.

—¿Qué?

—Haz cambiado, Zero-kun —inclinó la cabeza— Y me alegra tanto, porque deseo que vuelvas a ser feliz.

[…]

Estaba apoyado en la pulcra y blanca pared de aquella habitación, la junta entre cazadores y vampiros se había alargado demasiado, pero había algo rescatable de todo eso, al menos la mayoría de involucrados habían dado luz verde al plan de convivencia entre humanos y vampiros propuesto por Kuran Juri y Cross Kaien.

Siguió con la mirada a la pequeña figura de Juri que se deslizaba sociable de aquí para allá.

—Juri…

—¡Haruka! —se incorporó con la mirada iluminada. Camino velozmente hasta el castaño y cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, pegó un saltito energético para colgarse de su cuello en un mimoso abrazo— ¿Dónde estabas?

Kiryu se volvió un espectador más de la peculiar pareja. El castaño sonrió con suavidad. Ellos eran una pareja extraña, sin importar el lugar, o la situación proyectaban una agradable y atractiva atmósfera. Juri no tenía ojos para nadie más, porque Haruka le había conquistado de todas las formas posibles, y pese a los sentimientos que tenía Kiryu hacía ella, no podía odiar al vampiro, porque sabía que la única persona destinada para ella era Haruka Kuran.

Y viendo su felicidad, su luz, decidió que les cuidaría desde las sombras y apoyaría en aquel lejano sueño que compartía la pareja, el cazador les daría ese mundo donde su existencia no fuera considerada un caos, incluso si debía sacrificarse.

[…]

Falló.

No pudo protegerlos. No pudo proteger a Juri.

Porque ese hombre había estudiado y planeado meticulosamente cada movimiento. Para alejar a Kiryu, para asesinar a Haruka, para tomar la sangre de Juri antes de que ella misma se suicidara.

Pasaron los años, los siglos y el cazador olvido aquella promesa, incluso se olvidó de Juri, creando una muralla en su corazón.

"— _Gracias por el arduo trabajo, Kiryu-sama —el guardia hizo una reverencia, sin opinar sobre la persona que el peliblanco llevaba cargando sobre su hombro— Venga por aquí, no hay nadie esta noche así que las habitaciones están disponibles._

— _Gracias. —le miró de reojo, y aunque notó que ella había vuelto en sí, no se detuvo. Juri apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco y se incorporó, la otra se perdió y enredo entre finos cabellos de plata. Kiryu le dejó deslizarse hasta rodear su cintura. Entonces aquello se transformó en una especie de abrazo— ¿Estás despierta ya?_

 _Juri giró el rostro; borgoña y gris se encontraron. La sangrepura pareció confusa, echó ligeramente la espalda hacía atrás, sólo hasta donde el brazo de Kiryu le permitía._

— _Deja de ponerte en peligro —comenzó— Si algo te pasará yo…"_

Abrió los ojos con pereza, aun podía sentir aquel nostálgico aroma.

—¿Kiryu? —Kaito estaba a un costado del peliblanco, su mirada era entre curiosa y preocupada—, Estás llorando. ¿Volviste a soñar con tu familia?

—¿Llorando? —tocó su mejilla y después acercó los largos dedos a su campo visual. Efectivamente había rastros de lágrimas, se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre aquel sillón desgastado—. Quizá… No lo recuerdo.

—Vamos, debemos actualizar tu registro. Después de Cross, eres el cazador con mayor material genético vampírico.

[…]

Había venido al cementerio donde estaban sus personas queridas, y aunque lo sabía, a veces tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo importante. Observó la lápida de su gemelo, y con cuidado dejó el ramo de flores, como cada año. Pero este sería el último porque Kiryu estaba listo para desaparecer, estaba cansado de aquella abrumadora soledad.

En un veloz movimiento metió la mano dentro de su gabardina, y saco la _Bloody Rose_ para apuntar directo a la cabeza del extraño que se atrevía a invadir su espacio.

—¡Ah! Ki-Kiryu-kun, no deberías apuntar a los demás con esa arma. Podrías lastimar a alguien —regaño Cross haciendo morritos exagerados. Con el pasar de los años, Cross había adquirido una personalidad tonta y paternal. Abandono su trabajo como cazador para convertirse en el director de una academia donde estudiaban vampiros y humanos.

Una ocasión Kiryu le pregunto por qué tantos cambios. Cross le respondió: "Es para cuando ella regresé con nosotros". No entendió sus palabras y claro, no volvió a preguntar.

Frunció el ceño y deslizó el arma hacía el bultito entre los brazos de Cross, perfectamente cubierto con una esponjosa y blanca cobija. Podía soportar a los nobles que no infringían las reglas, pero nunca a un sangrepura, cumpliera o no con los tratados, Kiryu deseaba cazarlos a todos.

—¡Espera! ¡Para, Kiryu-kun! —chilló Cross dando un paso hacia atrás. Temiendo que el peliblanco quisiera presionar el gatillo, se apresuró a quitar las cobijas y revelar la carita del bebé— Mírale, por favor.

A regañadientes se acercó. Entorno sus grises ojos, analizando el pelirrojo cabello así como los somnolientos ojitos borgoña. Su ceño dejó de fruncirse, y poco a poco acerco la mano libre. El bebé atrapó entre su pequeñita mano el dedo índice del cazador.

Y el toque fue coma la alarma que despertó sus dormidas memorias. Como una tormenta imparable, los recuerdos de ella volvieron a su gastada mente.

Juri. Kuran Juri.

Abrió los ojos en desmesura. Su semblante se tornó melancólico y la _Bloody Rose_ cayó al suelo con un seco golpe.

Porque ella volvería al lado de Kiryu para sacarle de aquella oscuridad a la que tanto se aferraba. Incluso si tomaban cien años, ella volvería para cuidar de su pequeño cazador.


End file.
